Histoire de la Magie
by Candiec
Summary: Histoire de la Magie, par Bathilda Tourdesac. Dans cet ouvrage, vous trouverez une histoire détaillée de la Magie, des origines du monde magique à la fin du 19ème siècle. Préface d'Albus Dumbledore
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et les évènements cités dans cet ouvrage ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de la merveilleuse JK Rowling, sans qui l'univers d'Harry Potter n'existerait pas (ce qui serait tout de même dommage). Seul le texte est de moi. Les passages en italique sont extraits des livres.

Bonne lecture !

 **Histoire de la magie**

 _Par Bathilda Tourdesac_

 **Préface d'Albus Dumbledore**

Je me souviens, qu'étant jeune étudiant, dans les années 1890, l'apprentissage de la magie était rendu difficile par le manque de sources fiables et complètes sur ce sujet. Notre professeur, Mr Phillips, se plaignait sans cesse de la difficulté qu'il avait à exercer sa profession dans des conditions pareilles. Dans les années 1940, le _Mensuel de la métamorphose_ m'avait chargé de rédiger un article pour leur édition spéciale sur l'histoire de la métamorphose. Ce fut l'une des premières tentatives pour réaliser une étude historique du monde magique. Tentative malheureusement infructueuse, puisque Paul McCoverty, alors stagiaire pour ce magazine, fit brûler accidentellement tous les exemplaires déjà imprimés de cette édition spéciale. Quelques années plus tard, est arrivé dans les librairies l'ouvrage dont j'ai l'honneur de faire aujourd'hui la préface. Bathilda Tourdesac, avec son livre _Histoire de la Magie_ , a révolutionné l'apprentissage de l'histoire de la Magie avec un ouvrage précis, documenté et objectif. _Histoire de la magie_ , ce n'est pas seulement un livre. C'est un mémorial, un mémorial de papier à tous ceux ayant contribué à faire grandir notre monde. C'est un livre grâce auquel des générations de jeunes sorciers ont pu apprendre à connaitre leur propre histoire. Une histoire, riche, souvent douloureuse, parfois violente, souvent pleine d'espoir. Mais puisque c'est en connaissant le passé que nous pourrons construire l'avenir, je vous laisse découvrir cet ouvrage d'une qualité historique inégalée, _Histoire de la Magie_.

 **Chapitre premier : les origines de la magie**

Bien qu'il nous soit très difficile de dater précisément l'apparition de la sorcellerie dans l'histoire de l'humanité, étant donné l'absence de sources écrites concernant cette période, il est probable que la magie remonte à l'apparition de l'homme lui-même.

En dehors des théories farfelues développées par certains auteurs, tel Augustus Fertig, qui en 1869 émettait l'hypothèse que les sorciers étaient en réalité arrivés d'un autre système solaire, en traversant l'espace sur des balais, ce qui, d'un point de vue purement scientifique est impossible, puisque personne ne peut respirer dans l'espace et qu'un sortilège de Têtenbulle ne durerait pas suffisamment longtemps pour permettre ce voyage, il parait plus probable, que, la magie est été en chaque individu au commencement, et que seuls certains individu est choisi de la développer. Certains individus butés auraient choisi de ne pas admettre l'existence de la magie, et l'aurait reniée, à tel point qu'elle serait disparue d'eux. En réalité, il a été démontré récemment que la possibilité ou non de faire de la magie est génétiquement fondée. Le gène, devant sa non-utilisation, aurait pu disparaitre de la population moldue. Cette théorie peut être considérée comme valide, puisque d'une part elle résout plus de problèmes qu'elle n'en pose, et puisque, d'autre part elle offre une nouvelle façon d'aborder la question des nés-moldus. En effet, grâce à cette théorie, on peut penser que les nés moldus sont des moldus n'ayant pas choisi de repousser le coté magique de leur propre personnalité. De plus, cela explique en grande partie pourquoi est-ce que les moldus ne veulent pas voir l'évidence de l'existence de la magie.

Les premières sources fiables de l'existence de la magie à la préhistoire ont été découvertes en 1893, dans le sud-ouest de la France, où des peintures rupestres de-4200 représentent des individus, probablement des sorciers, agitant des baguettes vers le ciel et en faisant sortir des éclairs de couleur rouge. Une autre découverte, un peu plus récente, du corps d'une jeune femme ayant vécu autour de -3900 et morte sans aucune trace de blessure mortelle quelconque, nous prouve l'existence, déjà à cette époque, du sortilège de l'Avada Kedavra. Ce cas laisse perplexe les chercheurs moldus, bien que les chercheurs sorciers, eux, n'aient aucun problème à expliquer l'origine de la mort de cette jeune femme, surnommée Ava, par l'ensemble de la communauté scientifique. Les premières baguettes magiques retrouvées en Afrique du nord datent d'environ -4500, et nous permettent de savoir les méthodes de fabrications de ces baguettes primitives, souvent réalisées en bois de chêne, qui était à l'époque présent sur tout le pourtour méditerranéen, bien que peu efficace pour la réalisation de baguettes, avec un cœur en plume, matériau facile à trouver à l'époque.

Tous ces indices archéologiques nous permettent, en dépit de sources écrites, de comprendre un peu mieux la magie primitive, telle qu'elle était à la préhistoire.

 **Chapitre 2 : Les premières sociétés sorcières**

Aux alentours de -3000, la population mondiale commence à se sédentariser. Il en a de même pour les sorciers de ces sociétés, qui eux même commencent à s'organiser en sociétés parallèles, souvent au vu et su des moldus de l'époque.

Dans l'Egypte antique, les sorciers étaient respectés pour leurs savoirs, et étaient souvent présents à la cour du Pharaon. Certains sorciers ont même, par le biais de métissage entre des sorcières et le souverain égyptien, pu accéder à cette charge royale. Ainsi, le Pharaon Akhetaton III est, de façon certaine, un sorcier. Sous son règne, la population magique se développent fortement, et acquiert droits et charge. C'est approximativement à cette époque que les sorciers commencent à exercer la fonction d'embaumeurs, et empêchent grâce à leurs sorts, la décomposition des corps, sans se douter que, cinq millénaires plus tard, de stupides chercheurs moldus tenteraient d'expliquer cet état de conservation de la matière par des phénomènes géothermiques, ce qui est bien sûr d'une stupidité sans nom. Les premières boutiques exclusivement sorcières se mettent en place vers -2300, dans le quartier historique du Caire, où l'un des premiers quartiers exclusivement sorcier se met en place vers -2000. La vie des sorciers égyptiens est calquée sur celle des moldus de cette époque, car il ne faut pas oublier qu'à cette époque, les sorciers étaient parfaitement intégrés au monde moldu, et étaient d'ailleurs respectés et honorés pour leurs compétences magiques, ce qui n'était pas le cas dans d'autres sociétés

La Grèce antique avait un comportement bien moins tolérant vis-à-vis du monde magique que l'Egypte précédemment nommée. En effet, même si les sorciers n'y vivaient pas cachés, ils étaient priés de bien vouloir ne pas exercer leurs pouvoirs en public, et la magie ne se pratiquait que dans la sphère privée. Bien que de nombreuses personnalités aient eu recours officieusement à la magie, notamment Alexandre le Grand, dont le précepteur Ménechme était un sorcier, officiellement, il était très mal vu d'utiliser les pouvoirs des sorciers à des fins personnelles. L'invasion de l'Egypte par les grecs marquera d'ailleurs la fin du premier âge d'or sorcier égyptien.

Il est important de noter qu'à l'époque, de nombreux sorciers vivaient en parfaite harmonie avec leurs voisins Moldus. Cette harmonie va perdurer en Europe jusqu'au Moyen Age. Les nombreux exemples de sorciers, Chamanes, et autres guérisseurs présents au sein du monde moldu atteste de cette cohabitation souvent paisible.

 **Chapitre 3 : Le Moyen Age, une période troublée**

Le Moyen Age est sans conteste, l'une des époques les plus troublées que la communauté sorcière ait eu à affronter. La violence dont ont fait preuve certains moldus fonde la base de notre communauté sorcière telle qu'elle est actuellement, et il est important de comprendre cette période pour comprendre la notre.

Merlin fut l'un des plus éminents sorciers du Moyen Age. On ne sait pas exactement quand est ce qu'il a vécu, mais en s'appuyant sur la littérature moldue, qui le mentionne à de nombreuses reprises, on peut estimer qu'il a vécu entre 450 et 550 de notre ère. Merlin fut peut-être l'un des plus grands sorciers de tout les temps, qui fit des avancées majeures dans l'histoire de la sorcellerie. Certaines légendes racontent qu'Helga Poufsouffle, Rowena Serdaigle, Godric Gryffondor et Salazar Serpentard, les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard ont été ses élèves, tandis que d'autres récits prétendent l'inverse, disant même que Merlin était élève de Serpentard. Cependant, grâce à ces indications, on peut situer la date de la fondation de Poudlard, qui fut la première école de magie d'Europe, autour du cinquième siècle.

Poudlard était un havre de paix pour les sorciers d'Angleterre cherchant à échapper aux persécutions dont ils étaient victimes au Moyen Age. Ce fut l'un des premiers lieux entièrement sorciers de Grande Bretagne.

C'est à 962 que remonte la première trace de l'utilisation des balais volants, et au 11ème siècle, il est fait pour la première fois mention du Quidditch.

Fulbert Latrouille, inventeur du sortilège de peur perpétuelle, ainsi que premier sorcier à avoir fait des recherches poussées sur les épouvantards, a vécu à cette époque, et est d'ailleurs décédé en 1097, après que l'un de ses sortilèges ait fait s'écrouler son toit.

C'est au 12ème siècle que commencent les persécutions moldues contre les sorciers. Face à la menace grandissante des persécutions subies par la population magique, la Convention des sorciers, réunissant des sorciers de 59 nations se réunit pour la première fois en 1289, afin de discuter des mesures à prendre pour limiter les risques encourus par les sorciers. Cette convention se soldera par un échec, après que le représentant de la confédération de fakirs indiens quitte la salle en maudissant les sorciers présents sur trois générations suite à la tentative d'interdiction d'enchantement des animaux proposé par le représentant russe. Cet épisode est connu sous le nom de Malédiction des trois fakirs.

Vers 1300, et toujours pour protéger les mages et sorciers de Grande Bretagne, le Conseil des Sorciers, l'ancêtre de notre actuel ministère de la magie est créé. Le quatorzième siècle voit également la poursuite des persécutions de sorciers, qui sont le plus souvent condamnés à être brûlés vifs, ce qui entrainera la mort de nombreux moldus. _Au Moyen Age, les personnes dépourvues de pouvoirs magiques (appelées communément « Moldus ») ressentaient une terreur particulière à l'égard de la sorcellerie, mais étaient souvent incapables de reconnaitre ceux qui la pratiquaient vraiment. Lorsque, par extraordinaire, un sorcier ou une sorcière doté de réels pouvoirs magiques était capturés, sa condamnation au bûcher n'avait aucun effet. Le condamné se contentait de jeter un simple sortilège de gèle-flamme, puis faisait semblant de se tordre de douleur dans l'apparente fournaise, alors qu'en réalité il n'éprouvait qu'une agréable sensation de chatouillis. Gwendoline la Fantasque, par exemple, était toujours ravie de se faire brûler vive, à tel point qu'elle s'arrangea pour être capturée quarante-sept fois sous divers déguisements._

Cette période d'intenses persécutions n'empêche cependant pas les progrès magiques, puisque c'est à cette époque que naquit Nicolas Flamel, l'inventeur de la pierre philosophale, toujours vivant de nos jours, ainsi que Ignatia Wildsmith, l'inventrice de la poudre de cheminette.

En 1473 a lieu la première coupe du monde de Quidditch, évènement encore célébré de nos jours.

Le 15ème siècle voit la fondation par Mangouste Bonham de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste pour maladie et blessures magiques. Bonham fut l'élève de Paracelse, décédé en 1541 et l'un des fondateurs de la médicomagie. Toujours en Médecine, un remède contre la dragoncelle est découvert par Gunhilda de Gorsemoor, qui a aujourd'hui son portrait dans les couloirs de Ste-Mangouste et une légende raconte que la statue de la sorcière borgne au sixième étage du château Poudlard serait en réalité une statue à l'effigie de Gunhilda.

 **Chapitre 4 : Les sorciers se cachent**

Le 16ème siècle est particulièrement riche en évènements fondateurs du monde magique tel que nous la connaissons aujourd'hui, et porte dans nombre de livre d'histoire de la magie le nom de « siècle charnière ». En 1612 éclate la révolte des gobelins. Suite au refus des sorciers de livrer le secret de la fabrication des baguettes magiques aux gobelins, ceux-ci se révoltèrent. La révolte fut réprimée dans le sang par les sorciers. Depuis ce jour, le droit ou non de porter une baguette est un sujet de controverse entre gobelins et sorciers. Même s'ils peuvent pratiquer la magie sans baguette, les gobelins pensent que les sorciers leur dénient la possibilité d'étendre leurs pouvoirs, et veulent ainsi les opprimer. Les relations conflictuelles entre gobelins et sorciers n'ont fait que se dégrader depuis cette époque, même si les deux espèces parviennent aujourd'hui à vivre côte à côte.

En 1631 est crée le Code d'utilisation des baguettes magiques, toujours en vigueur de nos jours. L'article 3 de ce code stipulant qu'aucune créature non humaine n'est autorisée à détenir une baguette magique, il est la source de protestations des indépendantistes gobelins, qui souhaite ardemment obtenir le droit de porter une baguette, comme évoqué précédemment.

Cependant, les persécutions subies par la communauté magique continue, et à l'aube du 18ème siècle, on déplore plus de 10 000 cas de persécutions subies par des sorciers, dont plusieurs centaines de mort, rien qu'en Grande-Bretagne. Pour remédier à cette situation, qui devient de plus en plus problématique, le Code international du secret magique est signé en 1689 par les représentants de 65 pays. La première mesure adoptée fut de cacher les membres de la communauté magique. _Après la signature du code International du secret magique en 1689, les sorciers se cachèrent définitivement. Il était sans doute naturel qu'ils forment alors leurs petites communautés au sein de la grande. De nombreux villages et hameaux attirèrent ainsi des familles magiques qui s'associèrent pour assurer leur protection et s'apporter une aide mutuelle. Les villages de Tinworth en Cornouailles, Flagley-le-Haut dans le Yorkshire et Loutry Ste Chaspoule sur la côte sud de l'Angleterre, devinrent les lieux de résidence bien connus de familles de sorciers qui vivaient parmi les Moldus tolérants – et parfois soumis à des sortilèges de confusion. Le plus célèbre de ces endroits semi-magiques est sans doute Godric's Hollow, le village de l'ouest du pays où est né Godric Gryffondor, et où Bowman Wright, un forgeron sorcier, forgea le premier vif d'or._ Malgré les avantages évidents qu'offraient un tel code, et la sécurité accrue pour les sorciers, de nombreux sorciers protestèrent contre sa mise en place. Selon eux, on ne pouvait pas vivre heureux en vivant caché. Le code a cependant été adopté, et dès lors, une société parallèle s'est mise en place. L'article 73 stipulait que chaque administration ayant autorité sur les sorciers de son pays devra exercer sa responsabilité en matière de dissimulation, de soins et de contrôle de tous les animaux, êtres et esprits magiques résidant sur son territoire. Dans le cas où l'une de ces créatures porterait atteinte à un Moldu ou attirerait son attention, l'administration du pays où aurait lieu l'incident serait exposée à des sanctions disciplinaires décidées par la Confédération internationale des sorciers. Les ministères de la magie du mode entier suivent aujourd'hui cette règle à la lettre. Il est également précisé que lorsqu'ils se mêlent à des Moldus, sorcières et sorciers doivent adopter des tenues respectant strictement les usages vestimentaires moldus, en se conformant de leur mieux à la mode du moment. L'habillement doit être adapté au climat, à la région géographique et aux circonstances. Devant les Moldus, on ne doit rien porter qui présente des ajustements ou des éléments vestimentaires originaux.

En 1693 est fondé le congrès magique des Etats Unis d'Amérique, aussi appelé MACUSA.

Discutons maintenant des conséquences du Code international du secret magique. Certes, les sorciers ont arrêté de subir des persécutions de la part des Moldus, ce qui était le but premier de ce code. Le dernier procès de sorcières, à Salem aux Etats Unis a marqué la fin des persécutions. Cependant, ce code a également eu des conséquences plus discutables. La haine du moldu encore présente dans certaines familles de sorciers prennent leur racine dans cet épisode. En effet, les contacts réguliers entre le monde moldu et la communauté magique se sont arrêtés lors d'une vague de persécutions intense. L'image du moldu qu'en ont certains individus aujourd'hui est donc reliée à cette période, et bien éloigné de l'individu pacifique bien que borné duquel les moldus modernes se rapprochent le plus.

 **Chapitre 5 : L'entrée du monde magique dans l'ère moderne**

En 1707, le Conseil des sorciers est remplacé par le ministère de la Magie. Ulick Gamp en est le premier ministre, et en 1709, l'élevage des dragons est interdit. Le 18ème siècle est également secoué par d'importantes révoltes de Gobelins, ainsi que d'autres créatures magique, qui réclamaient plus de liberté face à l'oppression qu'exerçaient les sorciers sur ces espèces, et en 1798, Artemisia Lufkin devient la première femme à être élue ministre de la magie, preuve incontestable de l'égalité hommes-femmes bien plus avancée dans le monde sorcier que dans le monde moldu.

Le Magicobus est créé en 1865, de nombreux sortilèges sont découverts, et le monde magique avance à pas de géants. Les médias magiques font leur apparition, avec la création en 1868 de La gazette du sorcier, le célèbre quotidien sorcier. Albus Dumbledore, le célèbre mage, nait en 1881.

Le monde sorcier se modernise, et entre dans le 20ème siècle.

 **Postface**

J'ai tenté dans cet ouvrage de rendre compte aussi précisément que possible de l'histoire du monde magique. Une histoire passionnante, qui a traversé les siècles jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pour plus d'information, vous pouvez consulter les ouvrages _L'histoire de Poudlard_ , de Bathilda Tourdesac, _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques,_ de Newt Scamander, le _Quidditch à travers les âges_ , de Kennilworthy Whisp, _Le guide de la sorcellerie médiévale_ , _Histoire de la magie moderne_ ou encore _Les Grands évènements de la sorcellerie au 20_ _ème_ _siècle_.

 _Bathilda Tourdesac_


End file.
